legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Trunks
Trunks (トランクス) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball ''manga, and the anime series ''Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is the Human and Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and later the older brother of Bulla. In the English dubs of the Budokai and ''Budokai Tenkaichi ''video game series, he is called Kid Trunks to differentiate with his alternate future counterpart. The P Team Storyline Meister of War Goten and Kid Trunks meet and joins The P Team after what happened to the President. The Legend of Maka Albarn After Johan Liebert's demise, Goten and Kid Trunks return in the next story. The Bouncer tetralogy TheIkranRider has created a crossover featuring DBZ and The Bouncer. In it is Trunks, a Saiyan kid that was later involved in Ayame's salvage mission on searching for the elusive Dragon Ball. She first sees him frolicking with Goten, but he really has his time to shine after hearing about her failed mission which was interfered by Dauragon C. Mikado. He and Goten gleefully volunteered to assist Ayame, retrieve the Dragon Ball, and save the world. Realizing he has more potential than Goku did as a kid, Bulma reluctantly accepted, but under the condition that Ayame would go with him. Later on as he was crawling through some vents at the Mikado Corp., Trunks met up with one of the missing bouncers, Volt Krueger. While he was watching him fight off the special forces, he became fascinated with his phenomenal strength and muscle, as well as his devotion and vengeance. Eventually, when Volt was caught in a bind, he intervened. He realized Ayame sent him here, and after watching Trunks' skills they became close allies. After they infiltrated further, they came across Dominique and Volt's other allies, including Ayame and Goten. They reunited and volunteered to assist Kou, Volt, and Goten as they drew away the guards while Sion, Dominique, and Ayame descended the rocket tower. He met up with them as the three bouncers were facing off a disturbing android, PD-4. Then five others showed up before Dominique went haywire and bashed them down! The satellite made her activate, and to Trunks' shock, she was an android. He soon revealed that his friend was a personal guard to the previous Mikado and that he was framed by Echidna of his death, putting him on self-exile so she could be the top dog. They soon assisted the bouncers as they boarded the Galeos, took care of Mugetsu, and finally reached Dauragon. The main trio took the front, until their stamina were quickly fading. By the time they did, Goten, Trunks, and Ayame intervened for the sake of saving their friends. Goten and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans, nearly matching the tyrant's strength. When Ayame was held hostage, Sion was still alive thanks to a Senzu Bean fed to him. The kids made the final blows, everyone escaped the Galeos, and the Dragon Ball was finally retrieved. Weeks later, Goten, Trunks and Ayame said their final farewell, and the kid was able to meet up with Volt after he made some amends when Echidna volunteered to be a bouncer; he actually wishes to become one too. Several months later, he was invited to Sion's 20th birthday, then Sion's doppelganger was released and massacring some innocents and gangs. Goten and Trunks volunteered to protect the bouncers, while Sion goes on the prowl in order to save Dominique. By the time he was successful, Trunks bought the white lie that Sion's double was a cosplayer causing all the chaos, and Edge was saved once more. A few years after that, he soon found out that his best bouncer friend, Volt, has mysteriously gone missing by the sudden increase of the Yakuza. He decided to tag along with the Dragon Team, desperately trying to save him. He and Goten first looked over Sion and Wong's distant home, in which they realized that the former was one with the Yakuza, as was Volt when the kids, Gohan, and Buu arrived at Mikado. Chiaotzu was able to find and disable the transmitters on Volt and Sion, plus incapacitate them, excepting for Kou who got his legs severely broken by debris by the collapsing dome. As Dauragon emerged from the rubble, he completed his metamorphosis into a large, unhinged dragon beast in which Trunks was determined to destroy! With the fusion into Gotenks and Gohan's team efforts, they were able to defeat Dauragon's ultimate form, just barely when he and Goten stayed together. He still felt plenty upset as he comforted Goten about the bouncers' predicament. They went to Dende's Lookout where they received the Sacred Water just before sunrise. The next day, he overheard Echidna when Dende discovered she's soon to be a mom. He was so ecstatic when Volt found out he'll officially be a father, and he was to Pence. Years later, he, along with Goten, became the next generation for the bouncers of Fate. Allies and Enemies Allies: Vegeta, Bulma, Volt Krueger, Dominique Cross, Sion Barzahd, Wong Leung, Kou Leifoh, Ayame, Goten, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Echidna, Dr. Brief and his wife, Goku, Piccolo, Videl, Pan, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu, Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin Enemies: Majin Buu (formerly), Mugetsu, PD-4, Echidna (formerly), Kaldea Orchid (formerly), Dauragon C, Mikado, the Yakuza, Jet-Black Sion, Goku Black, Frieza Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Hybrid Category:Partial Human Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Bailey Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Saiyans Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Planet Saver Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious